


In Which the Cycle Begins Anew

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [26]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

He places his hand on the tinted glass. “Time is running out, Brother.” He brushes the silver bangs from his vision. “You must open your to the truth before it’s too late.” He laughs as the figure imprisoned within thrashes uselessly. “The spiders have corrupted you, just like before. But don’t you worry. I’ll make you forget them, especially that meddlesome little imposter.”

This time, his plan is foolproof. That silly band of tree-hugging terrorists will do most of the job for him. He only needs to push the final button.

He will have his Eden, one way or another.

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Another pseudo-crossover inspired by [100bullets](http://www.livejournal.com/community/100bullets/), where a FF7/Trigun crossover made me think about how many parallels these two series share. It’s really hard to fit the entire premise in exactly 100 words, but I think I got the gist of it.


End file.
